The present invention relates to a new type of padded brassiere. More particularly, the present invention relates to a molded bra pad having distinct zones, each zone providing an optimum level of support, comfort and fit for a specific region or area of breast tissue. Preferably, the bra pad of the present invention has three distinct zones, an underarm zone, a neckline zone and a center front zone, each of the three zones providing different levels of support and stretchiness for the corresponding breast tissue. The pad of the present invention is used in or as a bra cup of a manufactured padded brassiere.
Previously, bras with varying levels of support combined with minimum bulk and thickness, have been produced using cut panels of fabric having different support and stretch characteristics. In this manner, optimum levels of support and stretchiness can be provided for correct and desirable fit and accommodation of the breast tissue as it is displaced by the semi-rigid areas of the cup. These “cut and sew” bras are supportive, do not add bulk to the breast and fit well, but do not provide the same level of comfort and modesty as a bra with a pad. The present invention relates to a padded bra, especially of the polyurethane pad type, which simulates the support of a cut and sew bra while providing the comfort and coverage of the padded bra type.
The prior art also includes a molded bra cup having a reinforcing pad layer interleaved between upper and lower layers used for forming the molded bra cup. See US 2006/0276105, in which, for improving support, an interleaving pad layer having a predetermined strength is positioned at the lower portion of the pad. This reference also states broadly that the reinforcing pad(s) can be of various shapes depending upon user taste, design and functions. As an example, a reinforcing pad having a higher density and hardness can be positioned toward the front of the breast tissue for increasing breast volume. In another example, a reinforcing pad is placed transversely along the upper portion of the bra cup and is smaller than a lower reinforcing pad positioned along the lower and front portion of the bra cup. These reinforcing pads have a higher density than that of the upper and lower pad cloths used for forming the molded bra cup so as to provide additional support to breast tissue. The interleaved reinforcing pad is not formed of shaved polyurethane foam.
Also, bra pads of graduating thickness are known. For example, US 2009/0291617 describes a bra pad having a generally cup shaped body having a base perimeter, a neckline perimeter and an under arm perimeter, with the thickness of the cup-shaped body gradually tapering from the base perimeter to an apex of the cup shaped body and then to the neckline perimeter. The bra is designed so that any metal under wire is positioned beneath the base perimeter of the bra pad for providing more comfort than that of a standard under wire bra.
Further, the prior art also describes the use of inlays within the fabric cloths of a bra. See U.S. Pat. No. 8,105,130 describing an improved inlay formed of a resilient shape-maintaining plastics material, generally crescent shaped. The inlay of the '130 reference is said to increase the comfort of the bra wearer due to a predetermined thickness providing resilient bending about various axes. Flexural rigidity decreases from a relatively less markedly curved edge that rests against the thorax inwardly toward the breast side edge.
Victoria's Secret markets an IPEX™ bra in which a layer of foam forming the bra pad is manufactured of shaved polyurethane foam. See U.S. Pat. No. 6,997,775; FIGS. 1-3 thereof illustrate a foam shaving process and apparatus, in that case for forming a bra pad having a defined shape.